doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Miriam Aguilar
Chile |pais_interprete = Chile |estado = Activa |lugar_nacimiento = Santiago, Chile |ingreso_doblaje = 2004 |demo = IsaMAO.ogg |wikipedia = Miriam Aguilar |twitter = MiriamAguilarO |sexo = Femenino|edad = |alias = MAO|facebook = www.facebook.com/maopaginaoficial|instagram = @OficialMAO|youtube = www.youtube.com/maodoblajesoficial}}Miriam Aguilar, más conocida como MAO, es una cantante y actriz y Directora de Doblaje chilena, conocida por doblar a Linny y a Tuck en Las mascotas maravilla, Stephanie en Lazy Town Extra y a Lauren Brant en Hi-5. Reconocida por su importante paso como interprete de Opening y Ending en diversas canciones para series de latinoamérica. Estudio Teatro, Teatro Musical y Tecnica Vocal con Esperanza Real en su Estudio LUCES. Estudió doblaje con Keyros Guillén en la escuela de Loreto Araya PROVOZ. Marina.png|Marina en Peztronauta. TasumiSinArmadura.png|Tasumi (2ª voz) en Los sustitutos. Wubbzy.png|Wubbzy (2ª voz) en Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!. Bee-0.png|Bee en WordWorld. Lt extra stephanie 1 by bubble093.png|Stephanie en Lazy Town Extra. Tyler dinky doo pdd.png|Tyler Dinky Doo (2ª voz) en Pinky Dinky Doo. Goby.jpg|Goby en Bubble Guppies. Deema.jpg|Deema (2ª voz) en Bubble Guppies. Doki4.png|Anabella en Las Aventuras de Doki (Piloto). IsaPrincesasdoMar.jpg|Isa en Princesas del mar. Show-318-1516740209579.png|Helen en Escuela de juguetes. S&Co Annabel.png|Annabel en Sammy y compañía. Linny.jpg|Linny Las mascotas maravilla (Segunda Mitad de Temporada). Descarga-1543071330.jpg|Tuck También en Las mascotas maravilla (Segunda Mitad de Temporada). Ming_Ming.jpg|Ming Ming También en Las mascotas maravilla (2 Caps de La Ultima Temporada). Descarga (1)-2.jpg|Stompy en Ni Hao, Kai-Lah. Descarga (2)-2.jpg|Mei Mei también en Ni Hao, Kai-Lah. Desktop 25-03-2018 23-06-25-552.jpg|Dasha, la pata en Wilbur. thumb|230 px|right Biografía Se desenvuelve en el medio artístico como cantante desde el año 1993 hasta la actualidad. Es Compositora y directora de sesión musical para proyectos musicales. Como cantante su experiencia abarca ser solista, corista y vocalista de orquestas y bandas. Docente en el área de técnica vocal, doblaje musical, teatro musical y Voz. En doblajes se ha destacado por por su variedad de personajes y participaciones en series animadas y canciones. Es dueña y directora de MAO COACH OFICIAL ESTUDIO, donde realiza prácticas y entrenamiento en el área de Voz distintas especialidades desde el año 2005 hasta la actualidad. En Febrero del 2019 recibe la oferta de Dirigir diversas producciones audiovisuales en Doblaje, la cual acepta y En Marzo del 2019 en conjunto con Sebastian Ponce Ingeniero en Sonido se transforman en copropietarios de su propio estudio de grabación, donde comienzan a realizar Doblajes para LatinoAmerica de forma independiente a otras empresas de Doblaje. Llamado Buho Estudio Creativo Uno de sus mayores orgullos son su hija Camila Estanovich Aguilar quien ha incursionado en el Doblaje y Actuación desde temprana edad obteniendo resultados muy positivos siendo entrenada desde pequeña por su madre. Filmografía Alina Boz * Paramparca - Hazal * Wounded Love - Princesa Anastacia * Hold my hand - Azra Telenovelas * La única Mujer - Voces adicionales * Kara Para Aşk - Selma * Paramparça - Hazal Gurpinar * Wounded Love - Princesa Anastacia / Voces adicionales * Hold my hand - Azra * Stay with me - Adel * Stay with me - Anna Series y otros * Escuela de Juguetes - Helen * Lazy Town Extra - Stephanie * Hi-5 - Lauren Brant / Robot Tinker * Jack y su gran show musical - Mary / Laurie Berkner * Mister Maker - Cuadrado * Stitch me, lift me, Tuck me house - Linda * Snapped killer couples house / Emma Willins * My restaurant rules - Jessica / voces adicionales * Extreme Cheapskates - Voces adicionales * Extraordinary weight stories: Fat and proud - Mandy George * Los hinchapelotas - Carla / voces adicionales * Gladiators - voces adicionales * My Strange addictions - Voces adicionales * Underage & Pregnant - Leah / Michelle / Megan * Your Style in his hands - Charlotte * Family Matters with Jo Frost - Erin * Bet on your baby season - Ava * Fatal Encounters - Nancy * Junior Master Chef España - Maria * Long island medium - Florence / Sam * Wide Angle - Raluca Ifrimescu * Intercambio de esposas - Roxie / Melissa / Emma * Toddlers & Tiaras - Rebecca Alley / Kathy / Samijo * Hay alguien ahí - Voces adicionales * Around the World - Voces adicionales * Super Niñera - Brandon / Voces adicionales * Rachel Ray - Voces adicionales * Cuenta atrás - Rossi * Tratame Bien - Maestra de Cocina/ Izabella * Johnny y las hadas - Tina / Voces adicionales * Il boss delle cerimonie - Voces adicionales * Cupcake Wars - Victoria Donnelly Cine - Cortometrajes *Los que mueren se van a Marte Cortometraje - ¨Mamá¨ *Pintita y Manchita / Cine Infantil - Narración Series de televisión y películas animadas * Perdidos en la tierra - Plaff * Los sustitutos - Tasumi (2ª temporada) * Princesas del Mar - Isa /Jessie / Voces adicionales * Pororo - Pororo / harry * Tree fu Tom / Srites * Louie - Louie / Sofia (segunda temporada) * Bali - Tito * Cottons - Punky * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan - Stompy * Pinky Dinky Doo - Tyler Dinky Doo (2da. temporada, últimos eps.) * Princesita - Princesita * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! - Wubbzy (2ª temporada) * Cleo Aventuras - Mamá * Bubble Guppies - Goby / Deema (2ª-4ª temporada) * La calle del zoológico 64 - Natalia / Joey * Los super números - Tres * Will y Dewitt - Tricia * Mannon - Mannon * WordWorld - Bee * Dinotren - Don / Ela / Avisaurio / voces adicionales * Megaminimals - Pickle * Las mascotas maravilla - Tuck / Linny (2ª-3 temporada) * Las mascotas maravilla - Ming Ming (dos capitulos) * Peztronauta - Marina / Voces adicionales * Peztronauta: La película - Marina * Peztronauta: Agente Secreto - Marina / Voces adicionales * Sammy y compañía - Annabel * Diversión con Claude - Claude * Condorito - Yayita (Serie para Youtube) Intérprete * Pedro - Becca y sus amigos * Escuela de Juguetes - Helen * Princesita - Canción principal * Louie - Canción principal como Louie * Las tres mellizas bebés - Mellizas * Will y Dewitt - Tricia / Zippa / Katte * Ni hao Kai Lan - Cancion principal / Kai Lan / Stompy * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! - Wubbzy * Hi-5 - Lauren Brant / Robot Tinker * Jack y su gran show! - “Mary” / “Laurie Berckner” * Johnny y las hadas - “Tina” / “Fussies” / Coros * La nueva granja de MacDonald - Canción de Principal / Coros * Las mascotas maravilla - “Tuck” / “Linny” * Las mascotas maravilla - "Ming Ming" Dos capitulos * Lazy Town Extra - “Stephanie” * Los súper números - coros * Pinky Dinky Doo - “Tyler” * Play Roll - Coros * Poko - Canciones * Ricky Sprocket - Canción principal * Tickety toc - Tommy / Coros cancion principal * Paw Patrol: Patrulla de cachorros - Skye / Rocky / Rubble * Calimero - "Priscila" * Sid en Niño cientifico - Gabriela * Roary - “Cici” * Selva animal - Canción principal, Niños y Niñas * Vegetales - Canción principal / “Júnior” * Willa y los animales - Willa * WordWorld - Bee * Bali - Coros * Pororo - “Pororo” / “Harry” * Wilbur - Canción principal (coros) / Niños y Niñas * Bubble Guppies - Goby / Deema / Oona / Gil * Dinotren - Don / “Tina” * El Mundo de Luna - "Jupiter" * Zack y Quack - Kira / Fluffy / Skip Dirección de doblaje * Noddy - Alejandro Aguilar "Noddy" Primera Etapa * Tickety Toc - Camila Estanovich "Tallula" Primera Etapa * Azra - Hold My Hand (Novela Turca) * Narracion - (Documental) Perros extraordinarios, con trabajos extraordinarios * Stay with me - Elenco Chileno Dirección de Doblaje Musical * Pelicula - La reinda de las nieves 2 - Direccion a Denisse Rossental cancion principal Adaptación musical * Canción Principal Película La Reina de las Nieves 2 * Hi-5! - Sección; Casey y Chinnie en el parque de Diversiones https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSqCwq4jjPQ * Hi-5! - Sección; Fely se divierte con las burbujas https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsoloSGm9QA * Hi-5! - Sección; Casey y Chinni viajan al espacio * Hi-5! - Sección; Lauren Brant Soy Saturno * Hi-5! - Sección; Tim Astronauta * Hi-5! - Sección; Fely y la luna https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=plGrYQA-sNA * Hi-5! - Sección; Cuento Eco Niño https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jhXGbSIeSic * Hi-5! - Sección; Stevie haciendo magia * Hi-5! - Sección; Lauren haciendo magia con las sombras * Hi-5! - Sección; Setvie, Casey y Tim baile Irlandes * Hi-5! - CANCION PRINCIPAL; Increible https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hIBLQbmUeDQ * Hi-5! - Sección; Stevie, Casey, Fely y Tim Maravillas del mundo * Hi-5! - Sección; Lauren cuenta hasta 8 * Hi-5! - Sección; Fely y el Volcan * Hi-5! - Sección Tim cantando en el amazonas * Hi-5! - Sección; Cuento Insectos aventureros https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLu3RSIEUCo * * Enlaces externos * Canal Youtube * Perfil de Miriam Aguilar en Doblajistaslatinos.com Aguilar, Miriam Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en Chile Categoría:Actrices de TV Aguilar, Miriam Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2020 Categoría:Intérpretes originales